


there will be time

by grayscale



Category: B.I.Shadow, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., NYC (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It had been all Hokuto could do to breathe when Fuma was around; there had been no prayer of finding words to say.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	there will be time

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, I rewatched the NYC PV and making… and this happened XD; Hokuto was such a cute, awkward child |D;

They're on the set for the _NYC_ PV, their second PV ever, and now, with tons of experience under their belts, they're giddy and excitable. Of course, Yamada and Chinen are pros at the whole thing by now, and perhaps their complete lack of nerves or concern creates an atmosphere that makes it easy to forget that this is actually work rather than play, or perhaps the little time that's gone by and the mutual experiences that they've shared together are what make the difference, but whatever the reason, the air is alive with giggles and excitement as the members of the not-so-newly-formed B.I.Shadow scatter around the set, smiles on their lips and glee written all over their faces. After all, they're not just new groupmates, they're _friends_ now, really friends, and it shows. 

It's easier for Hokuto, especially, to let himself relax a little more now; while they were making _Akuma na Koi_ , he felt awkward and nervous, neither experienced in filming nor talented at interpersonal skills. He had laughed along, sure, and mingled with the others when invited, but somehow, working up the nerve to start conversations had been far too difficult. He'd never been good at people in his entire thirteen years of existence, but then, when he'd suddenly been surrounded by these amazing people, these _idols_ , he really couldn't find the right words, couldn't find the right things to say. It was a little frustrating, but at the same time, he was happy to be drawn in when they invited him and to watch when they didn't, to bask in the glow of these people, _his groupmates_ , unbelievable as it was to imagine. 

They'd all been amazing, of course Nakajima, with his extensive experience and confident presence, and even Kouchi, despite the fact that he'd joined Johnny's after Hokuto, with his boyish charm, but to Hokuto, there was someone who outshone them both, outshone even Yuma, who'd been around longer than Hokuto could even fathom. None of them, though, were a match for Fuma, the most beautiful, brilliant creature Hokuto had ever seen, and it had been all he could do to _breathe_ when Fuma was around, his sweet smile and amazing voice and cute laugh and all; there had been no prayer of finding words to say, no matter how much Hokuto had wanted to spend all the time in the world together. But now is different, now time has passed and everything is more relaxed, more free and easy, and where he was all hesitation before, Hokuto can barely keep himself from following Fuma everywhere he goes, watching everything he does. No matter what, Fuma is beautiful, whether he's posing for the camera or goofing off with the rest of them, and while Hokuto's only known him for a very short while, he knows he wants to be together forever. 

And so he follows Fuma like a puppy dog, speaking when Fuma wants to interact and watching when he doesn't. It feels a little awkward, at first, in the group of four or with Chinen and Yamada and Yuma around, but as they get begin to get called for individual filming, the cluster begins to dissipate, and hope begins to bubble in Hokuto's chest that maybe, they'll be able to spend more time together during this filming, just the two of them. It helps that soon, Nakajima and Kouchi disappear together, giggling and touching one another's arms, backs, shoulders more than seemingly necessary, and while Hokuto doesn't really understand what's going on, he doesn't care, because this means he's home free. 

Fuma doesn't seem to mind in the least that they've been left together, laughs at Hokuto's comments about their friends and follows him around the set making comments here or there. Everything he says sounds like music to Hokuto, and he can't help but watch as Fuma messes with things on the prop table and plays with the fans keeping the set even vaguely tolerable in the middle of June and and points out things this or that other Junior is doing on the set. Eventually, Fuma notices him looking and cocks his head in the cutest way, duck-lips curling up at the corners as he asks, "What's up?" 

And he's so cute, he's so sweet, he's so wonderful, he's so beautiful, that even now, Hokuto can't find the words to explain, can't find any words at all. His heart is beating out of his chest now and his breath seems to be clogged up in his throat, but it doesn't matter, he thinks, it doesn't matter so long as Fuma is by his side, in his group, forever and ever and ever and…

And so, "Nothing~" he responds, reaching out and taking Fuma's hand in an overpowering burst of adrenaline and dragging him off to explore some more. There will be time for the right words, the right explanations and expressions of feelings, but right now, this is all Hokuto needs.


End file.
